


M&Ms

by theprocrastinatingqueen



Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprocrastinatingqueen/pseuds/theprocrastinatingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are trying to study, well, Nate is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M&Ms

**Author's Note:**

> So they’re 15/16/17, whatever. And in Britain A* is the best grade you can get, a C is a pass and anything below (D/E/F/etc) is a fail, end of.
> 
> I don't really know why I'm mentioning this, but just so you know.

Maths. It was pure torture for Chris, he just could not figure out how to do Pie times radius squared and he never bothered to figure it out when he knew five years from how he’ll never need it again. Luckily for him, his A* boyfriend knew how to do it and had offered to help him.

It was beautiful outside, the sun was glistening and it was the perfect day for surfing...but the Maths GCSE was tomorrow and Chris was pretty fucked, he knew he was going to fail, but his boyfriend still had hope for him.   
“Chris! Are you even listening?” Nate slammed his fist onto the table, as much as he loved Chris, he didn’t appreciate the fact that he daydreamed so easily.  
“Hmm? What babe?” Chris mumbled, finally ripping his eyes away from the window and back to his boyfriend.  
“Come on man, I can’t do the exam for you, you’ve got to pass this.” Nate whined.

Chris grumbled to himself, doing anything to avoid work. He glanced down to the packet of M&Ms on the table.  
“Want one?” He ripped the packet open and took one for himself.  
“Sure.”  
Nate gave up, he wasn’t getting anywhere with this, ah well, at least he was going to pass. As he reached his hand into the packet Chris pulled away.  
“Ah ah ah! You gotta get the goods from here.” He pointed to his mouth and placed a M&M on his tongue before closing his mouth and giving Nate a wink.

Nate rolled his eyes, but pushed his chair out from the table and spread his legs out so Chris could sit in his lap. Straddling him, Chris placed his hands firmly on Nate’s shoulders, whilst Nate wrapped his arms around Chris’s toned waist. Nate began lapping at Chris’s tongue, trying to get the small sweet, Chris allowed Nate to enter his mouth, nibbling at Nate’s lower lip. Chris let out a moan, raising his hand to stroke Nate’s jaw line, rocking in his lap.

The boys long continued like this until Chris realised the M&M had disappeared between their kiss.  
“Want another one?” Chris asked, breathing heavily, eyes filled with lust.  
“How about after we figure out how to do pie times square first?”


End file.
